Anniversary/Anniversary 2017 items
There are 134 items from Anniversary 2017, which are comprised of: *11 Legendary Skins *24 Emotes *48 Voice Lines *25 Sprays *26 Player Icons All items can be earned by opening special Loot Boxes, which replaces the normal Loot Boxes during the Anniversary event. All items excluding player icons are purchasable at a cost of three times the normal price of items of the same rarity. Items which were not obtained during the event remain unavailable after the event ends. In addition there were 8 items introduced that were permanently added to the game and continue to be available after the event ends, comprised of: *6 Emotes *1 Victory Pose *1 Spray Additional skins :All skins cost ( ) Bastion_anniversary_dunebuggy.png|Dune Buggy (Bastion) DVa_anniversary_cruiser.png|Cruiser (D.Va) Genji_anniversary_sentai.png|Sentai (Genji) Hanzo_anniversary_cyberninja.png|Cyberninja (Hanzo) Lúcio_anniversary_jazzy.png|Jazzy (Lúcio) Mei_anniversary_beekeeper.png|Beekeeper (Mei) Pharah_anniversary_bedouin.png|Bedouin (Pharah) Soldier76_anniversary_cyborg76.png|Cyborg: 76 (Soldier: 76) Symmetra_anniversary_oasis.png|Oasis (Symmetra) Tracer_anniversary_graffiti.png|Graffiti (Tracer) Zarya_anniversary_cyberian.png|Cyberian (Zarya) Additional emotes :All emotes cost ( ) Overwatch - Anniversary Ana emote - Dance|Dance (Ana) Overwatch - Anniversary Bastion emote - Robo Boogie|Robo Boogie (Bastion) Overwatch - Anniversary D.Va emote - Dance|Dance (D.Va) Overwatch - Anniversary Genji emote - Dance|Dance (Genji) Overwatch - Anniversary Hanzo emote - Fisherman Dance|Fisherman Dance (Hanzo) Overwatch - Anniversary Junkrat emote - Running Rat|Running Rat (Junkrat) Overwatch - Anniversary Lúcio emote - Smooth|Smooth (Lúcio) Overwatch - Anniversary McCree emote - Line Dance|Line Dance (McCree) Overwatch - Anniversary Mei emote - Sunny Dance|Sunny Dance (Mei) Overwatch - Anniversary Mercy emote - Hustle|Hustle (Mercy) Overwatch - Anniversary Orisa emote - Dance|Dance (Orisa) Overwatch - Anniversary Pharah emote - Rocket Guitar|Rocket Guitar (Pharah) Overwatch - Anniversary Reaper emote - Dance|Dance (Reaper) Overwatch - Anniversary Reinhardt emote - Sweethardt|Sweethardt (Reinhardt) Overwatch - Anniversary Roadhog emote - Dance|Dance (Roadhog) Overwatch - Anniversary Soldier 76 emote - Dance|Dance (Soldier: 76) Overwatch - Anniversary Sombra emote - Dance|Dance (Sombra) Overwatch - Anniversary Symmetra emote - Dance|Dance (Symmetra) Overwatch - Anniversary Torbjörn emote - Dance|Dance (Torbjörn) Overwatch - Anniversary Tracer emote - Charleston|Charleston (Tracer) Overwatch - Anniversary Widowmaker emote - Ballet|Ballet (Widowmaker) Overwatch - Anniversary Winston emote - Dance|Dance (Winston) Overwatch - Anniversary Zarya emote - Dance|Dance (Zarya) Overwatch - Anniversary Zenyatta emote - Dance|Dance (Zenyatta) ;Note :All emotes after activating will remain in their animation until the player inputs other actions to interrupt them. Additional voice lines :All voice lines cost ( ) *'Follow Me' (Ana) ("Follow me if you want to live.") *'The Adults Are Talking' (Ana) ("Shh, the adults are talking.") *'Bew-Woo Bew-Woo' (Bastion) *'Doo Dun Dun Woo' (Bastion) (Snippet of Overwatch's default main menu theme) *'Level Up!' (D.Va) *'No Way!' (D.Va) ("Urgh! No way!") *'I'm Not Impressed' (Genji) *'You Seem Nice' (Genji) ("You seem nice, I hate to kill you.") *'An Error In Judgement' (Hanzo) ("You have made an error in judgement.") *'Just So' (Hanzo) *'Dipstick' (Junkrat) *'Oops... Dropped Something' (Junkrat) *'Everyone Gets Their +1' (Lúcio) *'Have Some Lúcio-Oh's!' (Lúcio) *'Buckle Up' (McCree) *'Next Round's On Me' (McCree) *'I Was Only Trying To Help' (Mei) *'So Mean! Honestly...' (Mei) *'Questionable Judgement' (Mercy) *'You're Welcome' (Mercy) *'Satisfied With Protection' (Orisa) ("Are you satisfied with your protection?") *'Your Compliance' (Orisa) ("Thank you for your compliance.") *'Fly Casual' (Pharah) *'Try Me' (Pharah) *'I'll See You In Hell' (Reaper) *'No One Left Behind' (Reaper) *'Beer!' (Reinhardt) *'Honor! Justice! Reinhardt!' (Reinhardt) ("Hrg. Honor! Justice! Reinhardt, Reinhardt, REINHARDT!! Hahaah!") *'I'm Going Hog Wild!' (Roadhog) *'I Don't Like Talkers' (Roadhog) *'I'm Not Your Father' (Soldier: 76) *'You're The Boss' (Soldier: 76) *'I Need A Drink' (Sombra) *'Were You Done Talking?' (Sombra) *'Setting Up The Car Wash' (Symmetra) *'Your Mind Works' (Symmetra) ("What... interesting ways your mind works.") *'Hear Me, Baby?' (Torbjörn) ("Hear me baby? Hold together.") *'Trust Me' (Torbjörn) *'Did I Miss Something?' (Tracer) *'Too Slow!' (Tracer) *'Sorry' (Widowmaker) (" ") *'What A Bore' (Widowmaker) *'It's My Time To Shine!' (Winston) *'Oh Yeah!' (Winston) *'Is That All?' (Zarya) *'Peace Through Firepower' (Zarya) ("Peace through superior firepower.") *'Existence Is Mysterious' (Zenyatta) *'How Disappointing' (Zenyatta) Media Category:Pages with broken file links